


ethics of hypnotism

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, but his friendship with georgina is featured, canon typical vfd shadiness, monty doesn't have any lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Georgina and Bertrand debate the right and wrongs of hypnotism.
Relationships: Georgina Orwell & Bertrand Baudelaire, Georgina Orwell & Dr. Montgomery Montgomery
Kudos: 8





	ethics of hypnotism

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

Despite their differing personalities and fields of study, Georgina had always quite respected Monty, her fellow VFD stem major. They were both one of last VFD members who had gone to college with VFD’s sponsor. A few years after, the schism had worsened enough that there were no longer official funds for these. In Georgina’s opinion, this change was why even VFD members only a couple of years younger than her and Monty had a much more limited world view, having only received VFD education.

In Georgina’s opinions, spying missions that required visiting different places or jobs in The City, whether in the field of journalism or acting, didn’t really make up for the limited world view that was the result of a VFD education. Because these jobs were still highly VFD connected, and many volunteers still had VFD in mind with every decision they made at the job. Every thought of theirs was a result of VFD influence, everything they learned they learned from VFD - especially their definitions of what’s right and what’s wrong and what’s the greater good. And with the schism going on, usually it’s “everything the other side did was bad, anything we did was for the greater good”. Arson, of course, was especially terrible, considering they did call themselves the volunteer _fire_ department, after all.

Real world was more complicated than that narrowing world view of the newer VFD members. And after years of studying outside VFD, Georgina knew all too well that in each field, there were always ways to exploit certain techniques to one’s benefit. And sometimes the line between exploiting a technique for personal benefit and experimenting differently in the name of science could get blurry. And legality issues could be easily circumvented since the laws were often lax, as the lawmakers did not understand much about each individual field. People also had interesting side projects all the time. Georgina herself had ventured into the study of hypnotism on the side after studying optometry.

She and Monty would occasionally exchange updates on their respective research. Monty would share his latest experiments about his reptiles and Georgina about the hypnotism techniques she’s recently experimenting. Monty was a man who appreciated scientific methods applied under a controlled environment, and also a man who had a little taste of making some extra money outside of VFD with their research results. Georgina could have intellectual conversations with him without him ranting about morals and integrity and what’s best for VFD.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Monty’s little friends.

Including his roommate.

Monty himself liked Bertrand, but that really didn’t say much because Monty had a tendency to like everyone outside of his field. (Within his field was another matter, he didn’t exactly hate them, but it was complicated, with the rivalry going on. Georgina could sympathize.)

Bertrand was a typical younger VFD member with a very VFD-limited view, in Georgina’s opinion. And he had always been a good student, so Georgina supposed that made him worse. Upon a few times of meeting him, Georgina had decided that he was indeed as righteous and morally-inflexible and judgmental as they came.

However, he was also too polite to outright pick an angry fight over this, to directly accuse her of being evil like some of volunteers with quicker tempers had, so he resorted to mild frowns and trying to calmly talk her out of practicing the questionable technique of hypnotism when the subject was brought up.

“It’s wrong to control other people like that,” he argued. And it was such a naive argument that Georgina found almost laughable.

“And what forms of control do you deem acceptable, then?” She questioned drily.

He frowned. “None of them.” He said, like it was obvious.

“What about fear? Or money? And what about kidnapping children and then isolating them from the outside world and feeding them only selected information?” Georgina gave a pleasant laugh. “Surely you had to agree there isn’t anything wrong with the last one! It’s considered disloyal to not agree with that. I heard you were a good student.”

“That’s -” he began, and then stopped again, looking troubled. “I think it’s still wrong.” He finally said. “There are definitely methods for improvement when it comes to our recruitment.”

Georgina wouldn’t say she was impressed, because it took a lot to impress her, but she would admit to herself that perhaps he wasn’t one to parrot every VFD indoctrinated thought like she had previously assumed. “And have you told them so?” She asked, amused.

“I know some people have, so I’m sure the complaint has already been raised,” he said, and then hesitated. “There is a schism going on though, so I could understand why recruitment is especially important and - sometimes we need to employ methods that aren’t always …”

“Then what makes you decide hypnotizing as a form of control is worse?” She raised an eyebrow.

He looked frustrated for a moment, as if he couldn’t argue the point, before a calm mask fell over the frustration again, covering it. “We’re doing it for the organization. It’s - not without flaws but I could see why people argued it’s necessary. I’m not saying I approve entirely either, but it brings results.”

“I assure you,” Georgina said pleasantly. “My methods bring results, too.”

“For your personal gain,” he was quick to point out.

“Which makes me evil? In this world, everyone has to look out for themselves. Here’s a piece of advice - you shouldn’t rely on VFD to protect you. You’d be disappointed, someday.”

He frowned. “This isn’t just about looking out for oneself - you’re profiting off others.”

She rolled her eyes, “And our noble organization is, what? Saving the world?”

“Fighting the wrongs in the world,” he said.

“Poetic, you are,” she commented wryly. “So you’d think it’s okay if I use my skill set for them? If I, say, hypnotized someone to not start a fire that they were originally planning on starting?”

Bertrand was quiet for a moment. “The issue with hypnosis as a form of control is that, unlike other ways, people … are no longer their own selves and have no idea what they’re doing. While whether other methods are moral are also debatable, at least people are still aware of things and have more choices - even if most choices don’t look promising.”

“How miserable it is, don’t you think?” Georgina asked languidly. “To be knowingly aware of such, to be conscious of the limited choices one face, to be forced to choose to do something out of, let’s say fear. To not be able to escape while all too aware. Perhaps being hypnotized was a less miserable alternative.”

“It’s always better to know,” he said.

“Ah, a mind for knowledge. How admirable,” Georgina mused. “But I’m sure not everyone is like you. Some people just want to be ignorant, and who’s to say it’s right to force knowledge upon them?”

He looked troubled, and then said. “Well, if the organization decides to employ the method, I won’t be fighting to stop those, even if I don’t think it’s the best of ways.” _Of course you won’t_ , Georgina thought. _Just like you didn’t argue with them about their other methods, despite your silent disapproval._ “But using it only for personal profit is unquestionably wrong.”

“There’s nothing wrong with personal profits, one can’t live with their only goal as serving VFD. I trust you to be at least smart enough to know that.”

“Well, it’s not personal profit itself is wrong -”

“Right, you only question my method - the very same method that you agree you won’t argue with if employed for organization causes. So how is it so deplorable when the two are combined together?”

He looked lost for an argument, like he still firmly disagreed with her but didn’t know how to argue his position. Unlike some other volunteers who were quicker to decide to resort to angry, illogical accusations or outbursts, he was silently thinking things over in his head. While those volunteers amused Georgina briefly and then just mostly irritated her, Georgina decided that perhaps Bertrand had the potential to be convinced, after a few more arguments.

And sure, she did not need any volunteers’ approval, but it could be potentially useful if the one who used to be called “perfect apprentice” would take her side in debate like this.

She began making plans in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
